Of Course
by Willowspring1
Summary: "It's so hard," I couldn't, wouldn't, look at her. "I love my housefolk, and they're kind to me. I know they make my life much easier than it would be if I stayed and lived in the Clan all the time." ... I was reading 'SkyClan's Destiny' and I came up with this. Leafstar X Billystorm Fluff.
1. Of Course

_**A Warriors FanFiction. **_

_**Of Course**_

_A/N:_

_I was reading _SkyClan's Destiny_ and ridiculous o'clock and I was reading page 305 through to page 307, and I wondered what Billystorm was thinking. So this is what I came up with. It's from Billystorm's point of view, just in case you didn't realize. WARNING: It has a bit of spoils. _

I padded along the grass, thoughts tumbling though my head. Sunlight shone thought the leaves of the trees. I loved it here. I didn't want to leave. But I had to. I found myself pondering the ever present question.

'_Do I stay here or do I live with my housefolk.'_

I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to make my two-legs sad.

_'But I don't want to leave her either. Why is this so hard?! How to you choose one love over another? It's impossible!_

_"_I'm truly sorry about the raid, we should have waited for you. I promise it won't happen again. In future we-"

"I understand why you did it, I don't bear you any ill will." I hadn't realized she was there. I tasted the air, buying some time. "I know we're in an odd position, living with a paw in both worlds. Maybe the time is coming for us all to make a choice."

_'Maybe! You mean it_ is _time to choose!' _I added to myself.

"Which would you choose?"

_'Is that a hint of worry in her voice? No. It can't be.' _I contemplated lying to her, but I couldn't.

"It's so hard," I couldn't, wouldn't, look at her. "I love my housefolk, and they're kind to me. I know they make my life much easier than it would be if I stayed and lived in the Clan all the time."

_'Come on Billystorm, just say it!'_

"But I could never leave you."

I held my breath, waiting for something, anything.

"I would never want you to,"

My hearth skipped a beat, I felt like there was nothing in the world but Leafstar and I. I felt her tail twining with mine. She leaned closer, her muzzle touching my own. I'd never been so happy.

In that moment I knew I'd stay with her, though think and thin, to the ends of the earth, if need be.

"Stop!"

I sprang away. If anyone saw that ... I'd never be looked at the same. But Leafstar was far more important. If any found us, they'd never trust her. A clan leader falling for a _Kittypet_. Unspeakable. I felt my fur fluff up in a mix of fear, embarrassment and shame. Not for myself, but for Leafstar. I calmed to see that Cherrytail's yowl wasn't directed at us.

A warm fuzzy feeling spread though my bones.

_'Us. I like that.'_

**'For StarClan's sake! "Us" is a figment of your imagination!'**

_'Was that a figment of my imagination? No, it wasn't. I think _I'll_ decide what's real and what's not ... And I refuse to give up on Leafstar and I, not that quickly.'_

_"_What are you doing in out territory? Did you not smell our boarder scent marks?" Snookpaw hissed.

I admired his enthusiasm, even if he was being a bit harsh. I watched as Leafstar padded forward. I fixed the cream pelted Tom with a glare as I followed her forward.

"Back off a bit Snookpaw," My apprentice padded to my side as I stood beside her. "But he's right," she turned to the Tom. "You were given the chance to join SkyClan and you turned it down. So now you have to stay outside our territory."

She had a point. I wondered what this Loner wanted, he obviously wanted something, judging by the way he'd purposely crossed the lines.

"I know, but I changed my mind. I'd like to join your Clan, if you'll still have me. My name's Egg."

_'Cats don't change their thoughts overnight. Something must have happened.'_

_"_What made you change your mind?" I asked. "It's a bit sudden, isn't it?"

I was growing more and more suspicious of this cat. I was too focused on the Tom to pay attention to what Leafstar saying.

"Sure. Of course I can." I kept an eye on him as Egg replied. "Can I start now?"

_'He seems eager to learn, almost too eager.'_ I observed.

"Can you take the hunting patrol from here, while I take Egg back to camp?"

I shot Egg a distrustful glance at Egg. I didn't want him to hurt Leafstar.

"I'll come with you if you want."

"I'll be fine." She meowed with a hint of a smile. "I'll see you later. Maybe we could go hunting another time?" She continued, cocking her head to the side slightly. She fluffed up a bit under the astonished gazes of Cherrytail and Snookpaw.

I thought she looked adorable.

She walk away with Egg following. I watched them as they trotted out of view, then turned back to the rest of the patrol. Their jaws dropped a little bit more.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

They took a while to recover.

"What in StarClan's name did we just bear witness to?" Cherrytail whispered.

"I know!" Snookpaw agreed breathlessly.

I shook my head.

"Come on. Or do you want to return empty handed?"

They sprung into action.

"I'll race ya!" Snookpaw called, bounding ahead.

"You're on!" Cherrytail replied.

I watched as they sprinted away. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'd love to." I answered Leafstar's question.

With one look back I tore after the others.

_A/N:_

_Soooooo, what did ya think? As always, please review or I will claw your face off ... Once I find you, that is. Bye! But for now this is Doctor Willowspring1 one wishing you all good mental health. (Frasier reference!) _

_-Willowspring1_


	2. I Know

**_Chapter Two. _**

_**I Know**_

_A/N:_

_I wasn't intending to make this a two-shot, then Bamster1011 said I should continue writing, so here we are. Thanks for the motivation Bamster. Can I call you Bamster? I'm calling you Bamster. _

_This is set after _SkyClan's Destiny_ finishes. Like, just after it finishes. BTW I haven't read any of the Manga adventures, so don't blame me if I get something wrong. Blame the library for not having them. Still in Billystorm's point of view. _

_As per usual, PLEASE REVIEW. Please?_

_We need to talk. _

With four simple words she sent chills down my spine.

_We need to talk. _

I knew she liked me. She'd said as much herself. I knew I liked her, it was the question that had been playing with me for the past seven, eight, moons.

_'You don't like her,'_ I chided myself. _'You_ love _her.'_

"You and I ..." She started. "We ... Can't-"

"I know. We can't ever be anything. You're _leader_ and I'm just a _Kitty-pet_. I understand."

Her eyes betrayed her. I could almost _hear_ her thoughts.

_'How can you be so _calm_ about this. Don't you take this seriously?'_

I wore a sad half smile. I wanted to tell her _everything_, but I couldn't find the words.

"No! That's not what I'm saying!"

I looked at her, and instantly regretted it. There was such emotion in her eyes. I tore my gaze away, feeling myself falling all over again. She was so perfect. The though brought tears to my eyes. We'd never be able to have kits. Never watch them grow. Never see them apprenticed. Never see them become Warriors or Medicine Cats. Never grow old together.

And it broke my heart. Over and over.

"Listen to what I'm saying, Billystorm, because I'm only going to say this once." She paused, waiting for me to say something.

"Okay." I murmured, turning to look at her.

"I love you. And I always will, but I think it would be best for us to stay away from each other. Just until the drama about the Two-leg place cats dies down."

At that moment I felt more complete, more content, than I ever had.

_'This isn't the end. There is still a chance. A chance for us.'_

**'I love you. I love you Leafstar.'**

...

It had been moons since the two-leg fiasco and I hadn't said those words to her. Not yet.

I walked into Echosong's den, she had her back turned. She was probably sorting herbs.

I cleared my throat. "Echosong, a word?"

"Sure."

"In private." I murmured, castling a glance at Plumpaw, who was resting after a unexpected fall in the river.

"Okay, if you insist." She said slowly.

"It's about Leafstar-"

"Let me guess, you want to have a relationship with her."

"No! Well, yes, but no!"

She snorted. "You know you're not making sense."

"Not the point. The point is, why do you disapprove for us?"

"Because she needs to carry this burden alone." She said.

"You do know your logic is flawed. Firestar has Sandstorm. But you won't let me near her! Why?" Anger seeping through my veins.

"Because Clan comes first!"

"You're dooming our Clan to fail, if you don't let me near her we will crumble! Can't you see the stress she's under!" My voice rising.

"She has Sharpclaw!"

"That's not the same!"

"She doesn't need you!"

"Ask her that!" I screamed.

"I have!"

"When?" A new voice broke in. "When did you ask?"

We spun around.

"Leafstar! I'm sorry did we wake you?"

"And half the Clan! You're not answering the question, Echosong."

"I didn't! Okay? I didn't ask!" Echosong wailed.

A profound sense of relief flooded over me.

"Then why lie?"

"Because you shouldn't be together," She said, only halfheartedly.

I walked to Leafstar's side. "Why not?" I twined my tail with hers. Leafstar purred.

Echosong looked helpless. "I don't think it's for the good of the Clan."

"I do." We spoke in unison. I looked at her, surprised at the readiness of her words.

"Leafstar, I should have asked you this along time ago." I drew a deep breath. "Will you be my mate?"

Her eyes widened for a second. "Yes," she breathed, "I will."

I placed my muzzle on her head. "I love you."

"I love you. I love you, Billystorm. I should have said it a long time ago. I love you."

"I know."

_A/N:_

_Call me a sap, but I enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed it Bamster. Please review. I have freshly baked biscuits for those who do._

_-Willowspring1_


End file.
